Robyn and Rodney's Adventures with Tom and Jerry
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Robyn Starling and her older brother Rodney are held captive in their abusive guardian's home and find out their father is alive by a cat and mouse duo and the two decide to run away with them and gain back his custody.
1. Prologue

Hi, my name is Rodney Starling. I'm 12 years old and I have a 10-year-old sister named Robyn, we are twin son and daughter of Andrea and Daddy Starling, a famous family. Our mother died in childbirth when she had Robyn and it was just me and Robyn growing up together. Even though she's a younger sister, Robyn can actually be pretty cool and I like that she looks just like our mother. We tend to fight at times but we aren't always against each other, we actually get along when it's just the two of us.

Lately Dad visited a rich woman named Pristine Figg who became a good friend of his, mostly because Ms. Figg was close with Daddy's lawyer. I never really liked her, whenever she comes visits to babysit or just help out around the house, she's mean and nasty toward us, mostly Robyn. Our father has been gone a while though on a mountain climbing expedition and left us with Ms. Figg and his lawyer, Lickboot. He has a funny name, I often make fun of him for it.

Rumor has it though that Daddy died during his trip and in his will he left all his money and Robyn and I in Aunt Figg's custody. She lately has called us orphans and even threw Aunt Figg's locket out the window. If Daddy's alive, Robyn and I will be safe, if Daddy's dead, we will be soon. That's all for now, Robyn and I are gonna try to run away from home, don't tell Aunt Figg, if you do and make my little sister cry, I'll clobber you.

* * *

**I know most of you don't like Tom and Jerry: The Movie, and I can't blame you. However, I grew up with the movie and I love it and it kills me that I lost my video copy of it ;( but someday I'll be reunited with it I'm sure, I downloaded most of the soundtrack on my MP3 player. This is basically the movie with my OC and a thought of what would happen if Robyn wasn't alone on her adventure with Tom and Jerry. This first chapter's a prologue and kind of to get to know Rodney. Tom and Jerry will come in later but enjoy these chapters about the orphans for now. Read & Review. I also assume Robyn's 10, she looks it doesn't she? **


	2. Running Away Together

Robyn and Rodney were in Aunt Figg's backyard. Rodney noticed his younger sister trying to get something out, but kept jumping and struggling. Rodney's curiosity of his sister got the best of him and he walked over to her.

"What's wrong, Robyn?" he asked.

"Aunt Figg threw my locket out the window last night and it's stuck in that tree!" Robyn pointed.

Rodney looked up better and noticed that the locket was indeed up there. "I'll get it." Rodney climbed up the tree.

Robyn smiled, her brother was always the best climber back home. Rodney was good with survival, but he was often delicate and fragile like his mother and Robyn was adventurous and brave when necessary like her father. Rodney grabbed the golden locket and climbed down to give it to Robyn.

"Oh, thank you, Rodney!" Robyn looked up at him with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, don't mention it." Rodney ruffled up her hair with a laugh.

Robyn looked inside her locket and smiled. She then looked up at Rodney. "I never noticed this, but you look a lot like Daddy."

"Yeah," Rodney nodded his head. "You look like Mom."

"I do?"

"Yeah, she was just like you. I miss her."

"I miss her too, even though I didn't know her. I miss Daddy a lot."

"He'll be back, I promise."

"What if he's in trouble? He's been in Tibet a long time!"

"I'm sure he's fine, Rob." Rodney reassured her. He was told that their father died, but Rodney didn't want to tell her that.

"Sometimes I just wanna run away from here," Robyn sighed. "Aunt Figg doesn't even like us."

"I know, she's really a spoiled woman." Rodney growled. "Why don't we run away from home tonight?"

"Can we do that?" Robyn looked up at her brother with a smile.

"Sure, if you be quiet too, we'll need to pack though."

In a small amount of time, Robyn and Rodney were in their shared room in the attic. Aunt Figg often told them they slept in the attic because that's where orphans belonged. They took their backpacks and packed snacks such as apples and cookies, a light pack of clothes, and flashlights. They ran off before dinner started.

Rodney told his sister to be careful as they wandered the streets together. They didn't know where they were going but anywhere's better than with Aunt Figg.

"Be careful, Robyn." Rodney advised his younger sister.

"We'll be fine, Rodney." Robyn told him as they ran off into the streets as it was nearly pitch dark outside. They kept sneaking around and looking around to make sure they weren't being followed. They were very nervous and anxious, but this had to be done, it was now or never.


	3. Tom and Jerry

While the brother and sister were scavaging around town, they panicked once they heard a tin can click and clank. It came from down the stairs across from them and they both stepped back nervously. Rodney held Robyn close as she looked down and firmly gripped her backpack. They saw glowing eyes coming closer.

"Let me handle this," Rodney whispered to this sister and grabbed her backpack by the straps and flung it against whoever was coming near them.

"Whoa!" a voice called that neither of the siblings recognized. "Hold it! Hold it!"

Robyn and Rodney came close and saw it was just a gray cat and a brown mouse.

"Who are you?" Rodney demanded.

"Oh, nobody." the cat shrugged as the mouse got on his shoulder.

"Just us," the mouse replied, then introduced himself with the cat. "He's Tom and I'm Jerry."

"Oh, we thought you were somebody else." Robyn clarified, sounding relieved.

"I thought you were following us." Rodney explained.

"Heck no!" Tom shook his head.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" Robyn asked as she walked with Rodney to look at the cat and mouse better.

"We're lost and we're looking for something to eat." Tom sighed as he put his paw to his head.

"Yeah," the mouse nodded. "We're kinda hungry."

"Well, we got cookies, and some apples and water..." Robyn opened her backpack.

Then, the group decided to hide out somewhere. They were by the pond under a bridge and everyone got acquainted. Rodney built a fire for all of them to keep them warm.

"So, your name's Robyn and you ran away from home." Jerry said as he bit into his giant cookie.

"How did you know?" Rodney asked since he and Robyn hadn't given the cat and mouse their names.

"Your name's on your locket." Jerry pointed out.

"Yeah, it's Robyn Starling." Robyn looked at her golden locket from her and Rodney's father. "This is my older brother, Rodney. I'm afraid the both of us don't have a home anymore."

"We're... We're orphans." Rodney sighed. "Our mother died when Robyn was a baby."

"What about your father? What happened to him?" Jerry asked.

"Our father's on an expedition climbing a mountain," Rodney explained.

"Yeah, but the mountain had an av...av...aval..." Robyn struggled with the next word.

"Avalanche?" Tom asked.

"Uh-huh!" Robyn cried, and Rodney held her as he decided he should continue the story for his sister's sake.

"And he's the most wonderful father." Rodney took Robyn's locket and opened to show a picture of him and Robyn with their father, Daddy Starling. "We all had a good time, just the three of us. He often taught me how to survive in the wilderness and how to be a good big brother."

"And that's why you both ran away from home?" Jerry asked.

"Uh-huh." Robyn stopped crying and Rodney let her go gently. "And to get away from our _Aunt_ Figg." Robyn cringed as she brought up Aunt Figg.

"She's not really our aunt, just our guardian." Rodney told them. "She's taken over our house and moved us to the attic. She turned my room into a private bank with all of Daddy's money and gave Robyn's room to her dog, Ferdinand."

"Ferdinand?" Tom asked as Robyn rolled her eyes at that.

"Aunt Figg's always calling us orphans," Robyn put her hands on her hips in anger.

"She even stole Robyn's locket and threw it out the window into a tree, but I climbed for her and got it." Rodney added. "And..."

"Kept on running..." Jerry sounded empathetic.

"As fast as we could." Robyn explained. "And we're never going back."

"Oh smart kids." Tom got up and sassed the children. "Real smart. You both got a roof over your heads, few short meals a day, a couple of warm beds, who'd leave with that?"

"I hate to admit it Robyn and Rodney," Jerry turned to the Starling children after Tom's rant. "But Tom's right. You never know what you miss until you don't have it."

"But you don't know Aunt Figg! She deceives us!" Robyn defended.

"She's bad you guys, REAL bad!" Rodney added.

"Aw come on, I bet she's frantic looking for you." Jerry smiled.

"Oh sure," Tom added. "I bet she's crying her eyes out for you both right this minute."


End file.
